Talk:Pedo jackal
I believe this article is not needed. I want to hear the words of others before it is or is not deleted.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 14:56, June 22, 2010 (UTC) For deletion We already have Pedo brute. If we let it live, it will soon encourage people to make more "Pedo-" articles like "Pedo-noob" and "Pedo-Chief". Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 17:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) hi i understand your concern and it is wise, but i believe that pedo jackal should stay only because he is the one that brings pedo brute back to life, so i agree with that but i think this should be the only pedo copy if its all right with you yea i agree you really shouldnt erase this one but other ones that get made should be erased but i like the idea pedo jackal actually pedo noob sounds hilarious but ur right we shouldnt inspirew noobs to write more articles but pedo jackal that is nice The only way it can be saved from deletion is if it's rewritten with correct grammar, links, and etc. Then, the article 'might' survive. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 14:59, June 23, 2010 (UTC) most of the articles have bad grammar , plus why cant we expand and have more articles anyway???? i mean why cant we have 100000000 articles it would make the site better and more of a variety do you know what i am saying??????? You do have a point, but if we let more bad-quality articles to be created...eh... I'm not sure what to do. Maybe ADMYAMAMOTO can decide? Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 00:40, June 25, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the update , but do you know how i can contact ADMYAMAMOTO on this site?????? Yes, go to his talk page and you can leave a message. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 23:36, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay ill try to save this article and by the wy who is that long name guy your talking about. Bring it bitches You mean ADMYAMAMOTO? He's the one who put up the deletion tag. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 21:11, August 4, 2010 (UTC) oh ok.Anyway i got a idea to expand the site ill leave a message on your talk page if you wanna hear it.bring it on noobs ok this is officliy completly sved.bring it on noobs Delete it. Dr.Halsey 02:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Delete I don't know why there's no deletion tag anymore. This article hav'nt been improved since the tag was removed and I see no reason to do it either. You may put sparkle on a heap of s**t but it's still a heap of s**t.That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 21:14, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Delete I don't know why there's no deletion tag anymore. This article hav'nt been improved since the tag was removed and I see no reason to do it either. You may put sparkle on a heap of s**t but it's still a heap of s**t.That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 21:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Final countdown I'll let you decide if this article should be deleted or not and in three days I'll act depending upon the outcome. The Swede 20:21, January 30, 2011 (UTC)